1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually held record cleaner that is slidably engaged with a phonograph record to clean dust accumulation from the record grooves and to remove static electrical charge from the record.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manually held record cleaners are used to remove dust accumulation from record grooves and to also remove static electrical charge from records being cleaned. These cleaners have heretofore utilized soft pile material for cleaning the records and have also incorporated brushes used to loosen and remove the dust accumulation. When soft pile material is utilized, cleaning is most effectively performed by dampening the material with a cleaning solution so that static electrical charge is also removed from the record. However, the degree to which the pile material is dampened is best limited in order to prevent to cleaning liquid from remaining on the record after the cleaning. Also, one commercially available record cleaner includes flexible folds of soft pile material positioned on opposite sides of a brush. A problem with this cleaner is that the folds of pile material collapse and do not perform effective cleaning in cooperation with the brush.
United States patents disclosing record cleaners are as follows, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,322,470; 3,229,321; and 3,534,425.